spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Centrum Społeczności:Linki językowe
ca:Wikia:Interwikis de:Interwiki-Anfragenes:Comunidad Hispana discusión:Interwikisfr:Project:Interwikinl:Interwiki aanvragenru:Викия: Запросы на межъязыковые ссылки en:Community Central:Interlanguage link requests ja:コミュニティセントラル:言語間リンクのリクエスト uk:Запити на міжмовні посилання pt:Central da Comunidade:Pedidos de link interlíngua Linki językowe (Interlanguage links) pomagają w łatwy sposób tworzyć połączenia pomiędzy różnymi wiki o podobnej tematyce, ale będącymi pod innymi adresami i w innych językach. Na tej stronie można zgłaszać prośby o ustanowienie tego typu linków pomiędzy siostrzanymi projektami na FANDOMIE. Więcej o używaniu linków językowych można dowiedzieć się tutaj. Prosimy o korzystanie z opisanego poniżej szablonu przy zamieszczeniu nowych próśb, zapewni to możliwie szybkie i bezproblemowe ustanowienie linków. Prosimy także, w przypadku chęci utworzenia większej ilości połączeń, o użycie szablonu dla każdego z nich. Pamiętaj, że angielskojęzyczne wiki nie stosują prefiksu "en", więc nie należy takiego prefiksu dodawać do parametrów szablonu. Linki nie zawsze są dostępne zaraz po ich ustanowieniu i czasami trzeba poczekać aby móc je użyć. Opóźnienie z reguły nie powinno trwać dłużej niż 24h od połączenia. Przykładowa prośba Przykładowa prośba o link językowy powinna wyglądać tak: co wygeneruje: type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zamieść nową prośbę o link językowy editintro=Szablon:InterwikiLink/preload placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę swojej wiki Star Wars Battlefront Wiki :Połączone. Zmiana powinna być widoczna w ciągu 48h. Magicy Wiki :Dawid2 Dyskusja 20:45, sty 11, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 12:41, sty 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Dawid2 Dyskusja 19:31, sty 14, 2017 (UTC) :::Połączone. Hearthstonepedia Dexart (dyskusja) 12:14, sty 12, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 12:41, sty 12, 2017 (UTC) Shannara Wikia 2 —''' NexGaming27 (dyskusja) 11:08, sty 17, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone. Humor Wiki : Niestety, linkami językowymi '''nie da się połączyć dwóch stron w tym samym języku. 19:26, sty 20, 2017 (UTC) Królewska Akademia Bajek Wiki gypsyroundo✧ tablica : Połączone. --'Wedkarski' 17:56, sty 31, 2017 (UTC) Trolle Wiki :Połączone. Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Sebolaaa 14:40, lut 11, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone. For Honor Wiki Dexart (dyskusja) 16:34, lut 14, 2017 (UTC) :Interwiki utworzone. — Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 16:47, lut 14, 2017 (UTC) Riverdale Wiki Z góry dziękuję ~ Szynka013 15:37, lut 17, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone. SUPERHOT Wiki 19:10, mar 12, 2017 (UTC) : Połączone. --'''Wedkarski 19:12, mar 12, 2017 (UTC) Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Wiki :Połączone. Narzędzie zalinkowane przez szablon łączy w obie strony, więc nie ma potrzeby powtarzać w odwrotnej na odwrót. — Nana 14:43, mar 14, 2017 (UTC) :A Nanaki? Dasz Screen jak to mniej więcej powinno wyglądać na wiki? Np. na angielskiej i polskiej. : ~~~~ Gwint Wiki Duckey Detective 11:12, mar 28, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone. Kilka pedii o Marvelu : marvelcinematicuniverse jest już połączone z pl.mcu — Nana 12:07, kwi 10, 2017 (UTC) ---- : Połączone — Nana 12:07, kwi 10, 2017 (UTC) *Dzięki. ~Michalbr10~Tablica 07:48, kwi 13, 2017 (UTC) DreamWorks Polska Wiki 15:46, kwi 10, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone. A tak na przyszłość: jak masz większą ilość wiki do połączenia każda z każdą to rzuć samą listę domen. Jest skrypt, który ułatwia łączenie w obie strony wielu wiki :) — Nana 15:52, kwi 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Dobrze wiedzieć - nie wiedziałem, że coś takiego na Fandomie istnieje (nawet w wykonaniu po prostu użytkowników) 17:26, kwi 10, 2017 (UTC) My Hero Academia Wiki Dexart (dyskusja) 20:57, kwi 13, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone. Czerwona Królowa Wiki :Połączone. — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 17:45, kwi 20, 2017 (UTC) Battlefield Wiki Poproszę o połączenie we wszystkie możliwe strony: * battlefield, * ca.battlefield, * de.battlefield, * es.battlefield, * fr.battlefield, * nl.battlefield, * pl.battlefield, * ru.battlefield. Tak zalinkowane, gdyż ponieważ 19:43, kwi 21, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone. Kilka pedii o Marvelu ~Michalbr10~Tablica 18:23, kwi 28, 2017 (UTC) - z góry dzięki :Połączone. :Dzięki ~Michalbr10~Tablica 18:48, maj 4, 2017 (UTC) Heroes of the Storm Wiki Dexart (dyskusja) 11:23, kwi 30, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone. Europa Wiki Dziękuję! listkiewski (oui?) 05:33, maj 3, 2017 (UTC) : Połączone — Nana 16:48, maj 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Przepraszam, ale chciałbym połączyć to też: ::Dziękuję znowu. listkiewski (oui?) 17:10, maj 3, 2017 (UTC) :::Połączone. Bendy and the Ink Machine Wiki Mazab IZW {Funtimek} (dyskusja) 17:20, maj 11, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone. DC Wiki Z góry dziękuję :) ~ Szynka013 22:05, maj 12, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone. Halsey Wiki Z góry dziękuję. 17:21, maj 18, 2017 (CEST) : Połączone. --'Wedkarski' 16:04, maj 19, 2017 (UTC) Gra o tron Wiki :~ Matik7 (tablica ·''' ) 16:03, maj 19, 2017 (UTC) : Połączone. --'''Wedkarski 16:04, maj 19, 2017 (UTC) Boom Beach Wiki :Połączone. :Połączone. Holokronika Z góry dziękuję. — Mustafar29 (Dyskusja / User talk) 13:44, maj 28, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone. Total War Wiki :Połączone. Stranger Things Wiki Michalomatek (dyskusja) 10:05, cze 1, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone. Re:Zero Wiki :Połączone. Star Wars Fanonpedia Dałoby radę zrobić samo pt:, bez br? Jeżeli nie, to trudno, jeżeli tak – będę zadowolony. Bez br wszystko wygląda estetyczniej. Pozdr. 12:08, cze 13, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone. Biblioteka Fanonu Star Wars Nie będę zamieszczał szablonu interwiki, ponieważ nie proszę o dodanie żadnego nowego linka językowego. Mam dwie inne prośby związane z tematem. # Zamiana fińskiego linku interjęzykowego z w:c:fi.swfanon na http://fi.swfanon.shoutwiki.com, jako że to ta strona pełni funkcję głównej siedziby fińskiego Fanonu Gwiezdnych wojen. # Usunięcie tudzież zamiana włoskiej interwiki, strona, do której jesteśmy podłączeni, nie istnieje. Z góry dziękuję, SuperSzym Tablica/User talk Blog Fanons/Fanony 22:42, cze 13, 2017 (UTC) :#Fiński odpowiednik nie leży na serwerach portalu FANDOM, także nie zostanie dodany. :#Włoskie interwiki usunięte. : Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis Wiki :Połączone. Gwint Wiki :Połączone. Złoczyńcy Wiki :Połączone. Pretty Little Liars Wiki Aquaa 19:11, cze 29, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone. DC Wiki #2 Poprzednio zapomniałem :/ ~ Szynka013 11:49, cze 30, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone. Date A Live Wiki :Połączone — Nana 23:03, lip 3, 2017 (UTC) Homestuck Wiki Z góry dziękuję :) :Połączone. Doom Wiki kostkarz (dyskusja) 18:12, lip 10, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 21:51, lip 10, 2017 (UTC) Star Wars Fanpage Zdaje się, że w:c:starwarsfans linkuje do w:c:pl.lswfanon, ale tam też jestem adminem, a Fanonpedia linkuje obecnie do w:c:swfanon :) 19:26, lip 10, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 21:51, lip 10, 2017 (UTC) X-Men Cinematic Universe Wiki Z góry dzięki, ~Michalbr10~Tablica 09:24, lip 12, 2017 (UTC). :Połączone — Nana 08:44, lip 13, 2017 (UTC) Dzięki wielkie. ~Michalbr10~Tablica 09:18, lip 13, 2017 (UTC) ROBLOX Wikia :Połączone. Creativerse Wikia Wadk84 (dyskusja) 19:05, lip 15, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone. Black Lightning Wiki : Z góry dzięki c: ~ Szynka013 10:36, lip 17, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone. Europa Wiki (2) Dziękuję! http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141021192708/wflash/es/images/7/74/Bandera_pl.gif listkiewski ([[:w:c:pl.polska:Tablica wiadomości:Listkiewski|''porozmawiaj ze mną!]]) 17:25, lip 19, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 09:37, lip 20, 2017 (UTC) Kości Wiki Z góry dziękuję Rail 09:49, sie 3, 2017 (UTC) : Połączone. --'Wedkarski' 09:54, sie 3, 2017 (UTC) Bakugan Fanon Wiki : Kiedyś było to już zmieniane, bo bakuganfanfic wydawała się aktywniejsza, lecz teraz link interwiki prowadzi do przekierowania (blog o połączeniu) 11:52, sie 10, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone. Transformers Wiki Dziękuje Arek214 (Talk) 14:54, sie 13, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone. Unturned Wiki Cholewka (dyskusja) 22:41, sie 26, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone. Star Darlings Wikia :Połączone — Nana 20:04, sie 27, 2017 (UTC) Evangelyn (tell me a story) 17:06, wrz 11, 2017 (UTC) : Połączone — Nana 18:18, wrz 11, 2017 (UTC) Złoczyńcy Wiki#2 Arek214 (T) 15:11, wrz 18, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone. Unturned Wiki #2 '''Cholewka' (dyskusja) (profil) :Połączone. Voltron: Legendary Defender Wiki :Połączone. Endgame Wiki :Połączone. Age of Civilizations Wiki :Połączone. Samurai Jack Wiki '~~Iravu (dyskusja) 10:43, paź 15, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone. Eldarya Wiki Z góry dziękuję~ MatrixMartis (dyskusja) 21:41, paź 20, 2017 (UTC) : Połączone — Nana 11:54, paź 21, 2017 (UTC) Angry German Kid Wikia Kuki5050 (dyskusja) 20:40, paź 22, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 23:04, paź 22, 2017 (UTC) Hekikai no AiON ChuuritsuTv (dyskusja) 20:10, paź 24, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 01:01, paź 25, 2017 (UTC) YouTube Wiki Arek214 (T) 11:35, paź 29, 2017 (UTC) : Połączone — Nana 13:43, paź 29, 2017 (UTC) Flipline Studios Wiki :Połączone. Linkin Park Wiki —'Cholewka' :Połączone — Nana 12:28, lis 9, 2017 (UTC) Wojownicy Relacje :Połączone. Xenopedia Print90 (dyskusja) 20:18, lis 24, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone. Biblia Wiki :Połączone. *Dzięki O mnie · Skontaktuj się ze mną! · Co wniosłem do tej Wiki 07:57, lis 27, 2017 (UTC) Nerf Wiki --Mersus (dyskusja) 17:22, lis 28, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone. — Nana 19:08, lis 29, 2017 (UTC) Farming Simulator Wiki —'Cholewka' :Połączone. Historia Wiki Interwiki działa tylko ru → pl Pedyjczyk (dyskusja) 00:27, gru 15, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 14:17, gru 16, 2017 (UTC) Auta Wiki Pedyjczyk (dyskusja) 20:28, gru 15, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 14:17, gru 16, 2017 (UTC) Agata Christie Wiki Sefanu (dyskusja) 13:16, gru 16, 2017 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 14:17, gru 16, 2017 (UTC)